


Just a little bit.

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blood, Boredom, Exams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: Soon they will have their final exams at the university, but Simon is tired of studying so much. What will he do to get rid of boredom considering that Baz is only a few meters away from him?(That was a very bad summary, sorry)





	Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go, I really worked very hard to translate this, sacrifice hours of sleep and used all the battery of my phone for this to be decent, anyway I know it wasn't perfect so I apologize in advance. Also, I'm not very good at writing (or translating), this is more of a secret hobby because it's not my area (my area: medical sciences) and I just try to share my crazy ideas with other people, that's it, I hope you enjoy it ♡

Just a little bit.

Simon and Baz were in the cozy apartment that the first shared with Penelope, each at one end of the sofa in the living room. Soon they would take the final exams in their respective universities so they were very involved in studying. For example, Baz looked very focused reading an extensive and "very interesting" book, as Simon had called it, about the changes that the economy of Great Britain had undergone over the years, while the other reread for the tenth time the same line of his notes of ecology that he held on his lap, he was tired of studying so much that he could no longer concentrate on what he was reading, so he turned his attention to the most interesting thing that was close to him at that moment: Baz. He watched as his eyes moved over each word, as he slowly changed the pages of the book he had leaning on his legs on the sofa and how the fangs were left exposed behind his bulging cheeks when he stopped to think about something... Mmm... Fangs... Blood…

Suddenly their eyes met —Something wrong, Snow?— he asked raising an eyebrow.

—No… well, yes, it's just that... you've tasted a great variety of blood, have not you?— Simon asked.

Baz blinked several times at this unexpected question, marking the page he was in beforehand, closed the book, setting it aside.

—Well, I don't think that was a "great variety", rather they have been forest and field animals such as deers and dogs or those I could found in Watford like rats, birds and sea lions— he made a gesture of disgust at remember the disgusting that had been the experience with the last animal — Neither is it that I can gloat a lot with the reputation that vampires have—

—Yeah, but ... Never a human?—

—As I've told you several times, Snow, I'm not a murderer— he said something annoying —So I've never tried it— he ran his hand through his hair, exasperated, he didn't understand where Simon wanted to go with that conversation..

—And would not you like to try a little?... — enthusiastically asked

Before Baz could answer, Simon had already risen in the direction of the kitchen, soon returned to the place with a sharp knife in one of his hands and sat a little closer. Basil looked at him intrigued without understanding what he would do with it.

—You see, I was thinking that...— First problem: Simon was thinking — ...I could give you a taste of my blood— he said while looking at the hand in which he didn’t hold the utensil.

—But… why? Are you trying to convert me?... What if I can not stop myself?— Baz was somewhat uneasy about the absurd ideas that sometimes occurred to his boyfriend.

—I don’t know— he shrugged his shoulders —I'm bored and I want to experiment with you... It's just a little bit, it's not that I'm going to cut my veins so you can drink all my blood, also... I trust you— he returned his gaze —And? What do you say?— now his eyes shone with expectation.

Baz thought for a moment, pondering how stupid the whole situation was, but finally agreed —All right— what was missing, being the guinea pig of Snow's crazy ideas.

Simon, very determined, gave himself a small cut on his index finger and pressed it until a considerable drop of blood get out, then brought it closer to his companion's face.

—I hope that at least you washed your hands — and doubting a little, approached and introduced the Simon's finger in his mouth, suddenly, he could perceive a very sweet taste like cherries with a slight acid touch at the end that overwhelmed him full. It was really delicious.

Simon could feel the tongue of Baz making contact with his phalanx, he blushed a little when noticing how he slowly caressed him the wound, perhaps it hadn't been a very good idea, but he retracted to feel as the other pulled his arm away holding him by the wrist —H-How was it?...— Although he had said he trusted in him, deep down he feared that he would rush on him and drain his veins.

—Calm down, I know how to control myself— laughed at the terrified expression that Simon showed him —But I must admit that your blood is very tasty— pulled his wand from his sleeve, but before healing him the wound, licked the new drop of blood that had formed, then with a simple touch on the fingertip this one closed.

—I can give you when you want, but without abusing— he hastened to say a little heated by that last gesture.

—Don't worry, although it sounds very tempting, I will not do it, also, for your information, Snow...— he said shortening the distance between their faces —...I prefer to devour you in another way— and he kissed him the mole of simon’s cheek, then walked away returning his attention to the interesting graphic full of figures with decimals that had the page where he had been.

Simon was perplexed.

—And you'll leave me like that? After saying that you "preferred to devour me in another way"?— Simon tried to imitate the suggestive tone of voice that Baz had used —Well— placed the knife that still held in the hand on the floor — If you don’t devour me... I will devour you — and removing the book from his hands, throwing it away without caring that he lost the page in which Baz was, he pounced on him throwing all his notes of ecology around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again if something was strange, I hope you enjoyed it, any comment is welcome, bai ♡


End file.
